


Dominate Me

by Drarryislife13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drarry, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Gay, M/M, Smut, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter, dom/sub smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryislife13/pseuds/Drarryislife13
Summary: Harry gets bored with marriage and the same old sex, so he seeks the services of a professional dom. Draco has been working as a professional dom for a few years and has really mastered his craft. When the two meet sparks fly, but something happens in the club that shakes things up. Is Draco's life at stake?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- this is mostly smut with a tiny bit of fluff. Things are going to get kinky!

Harry laid in bed next to Ginny staring at the back of her head. They had just had sex, but this was the 5th time he had to fake an orgasm by doing quick cleaning spell so she wouldn't be able to tell. He just wasn't into it anymore. He was even finding it difficult to get hard anymore. They had been married for 2 years and were talking about having their first child, but how could he do that without ejaculating? 

He swung his legs out of bed and stood up then walked into his living room and sat on the sofa. He accioed his wallet and thumbed around in it for the right card. finally, he pulled out a little black card that read "The Underground Night club; exotic dancers, escorts, and Professional Dominatrix". A work friend had given it to him one day when he was complaining about his sex life. 

He sat under the dim lamb light contemplating calling the number on the card. He finally gave in and dialed the number.

"The underground, this is Zachary speaking. How may I help you?" Said the voice on the other side.

"Hi, umm, I'm looking to book a Dominatrix?" Harry said quietly. 

"Are you a first-time customer, Sir?" Zachary asked.

"Yes, my names Chad Milton." Harry lied.

"Male dom or Dominatrix?" Zachary continued to question. 

"Umm... I can hire a male?" Harry was intrigued.

"Yes."

Harry thought for a minute, "Male." He finally decided.

"Okay and what kind of play are you looking for?"

"Umm, well I'm not really sure. I've never really done anything like this." Harry admitted.

"Ah well, in that case I’ll set you up with The Master as we call him. He does everything except excrement play, and he's really knows how to work a beginner. He'll have you coming back for more!" Zachary exclaimed.

"Sounds perfect!" Harry replied. 

"He is a bit on the expensive side though, 500 an hour or 3500 for a night, which is 8 hours."

"Money is no problem. Can we do 2 hours to start?" Harry asked.

"Of course! How's Next Saturday at 9 pm?"

"That'll be perfect!" Harry exclaimed. 

"Okay, you'll be in room 202 with The Master on Saturday at 9 o'clock." Zachary repeated.

"Thank you!" Harry said.

"No Problem! Have a great day!" then the both hung up.


	2. Yes Master

By the time Saturday came Harry was nearly pulling his hair out in anticipation. He was so excited to find out what was to come tonight. He had fantasized about it every night that week. 

When the time came to leave, he told Ginny he was going out with some coworkers and apparated to a wizard pub, where he cast a glamour that changed his face shape, hid his scar, and made his hair reddish brown. Then he apparated to the night club. 

Once he had entered the club, he was immanently struck by the pumping music and flashing lights. There were both male and female strippers dancing in cages and on poles, and topless waiters and waitresses were serving drinks. A woman dressed in only leather panties and high heels came up to him.

"You look lost, honey. Can I help you?" She yelled over the music.

"Yes, I'm looking for room 202?" Harry replied.

"Ooh, The Master huh?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harry blushed and chuckled.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed honey. He's really good at what he does. You just go through that curtain and up the stairs it's the third door to the right."

"Thank you!" Harry exclaimed. He was even more excited now.

He followed the directions the woman had given him and soon he was standing in front of room 202. He took a moment to compose himself before timidly knocking. 

"Come in." He froze for a minute at the sound of the voice that came from the room. It sounded so familiar. He slowly opened the door to reveal a large room with a beautiful four-post bed with velvet curtains, what he assumed was a bathroom to the left and a small sitting area in front of a mighty fireplace. Sitting in a high backed arm chair drinking a glass of what Harry assumed was fire-whiskey was a man dressed in a completely black suit with long platinum blond hair wearing a shear lace mask that hid his eyes.

Harry entered the room and closed the door behind him. As he looked at the man before him the man smirked and a light bulb went off in his head.

"M-Malfoy?" Harry asked. The man stood and removed his mask to reveal it was, indeed, Draco Malfoy.

"Okay, you know who I am. Ho... wait a minute." Draco got closer to Harry backing him up against the wall. "Potter? Remove that ridiculous glamour." Draco demanded. His voice sent shivers down Harry's back as he did what he was told. Draco chuckled as he realized his biggest fantasy was coming true. He had dreamt about dominating Harry since they were in school together. "So, I take it married life isn't all you thought it would be?" He took a sip of his fire-whiskey.

"Not really." Harry said as he scratched the back of his neck. 

Draco turned and set his glass down, "So you've come to me for what exactly, experimentation?"

"Uh yeah. Look we don't have to do this. I know you probably don't want to." Harry said as he turned to leave. Draco grabbed his arm and swung him around. With one hand lightly on Harry's throat and the other wrapped around his wrist Draco pinned him to the wall. 

"Who said I didn't want to do this? This has been one of my biggest fantasies since school." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry could feel his breath on his neck and he was amazed at how hard he already was. "Do you want this?" Draco asked.

"Y-yes." Harry stuttered.

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, Master?" Harry said quizzically.

"Good Boy." Draco said as he patted Harry's cheek. He moved away from Harry leaving him craving more, and sat back down in his chair. "On your knees in front of me." Draco ordered gesturing to the space in front of him. Harry obeyed immediately, and Draco had to fight not to smile at the sight. "Here are the ground rules; you will refer to me as master, nothing else, and you must say yes master after every order."

"Yes, master." Harry was staring at the floor between them.

"Make eye contact with me so I know you understand." Draco ordered.

"Yes master." Harry said now looking into Draco's eyes.

"You may only speak when spoken to. If you have questions save them for when I ask for them, and I will ask for them." Draco took another sip of his whiskey.

"Yes, master."

"I always do after care afterward, to make sure you are okay." Draco said making a point to make sure Harry understood.

"Wh..." Harry began to say but remembered, "Yes, master."

"Good boy. What was your question?" Draco rewarded.

"What is aftercare?" Harry asked.

"It's where I take care of you and make sure you are comfortable with the events that just occurred. I also use this time to soothe any pain I may have caused you physically and emotionally. In short it's a way for me to make sure you're okay." Draco said. 

"Yes, master."

"if I do or say anything uncomfortable or too painful you can say the safe word. The safe word is snitch. Repeat that to me."

"Yes, master. if you do or say anything uncomfortable or too painful, I can say the safe word which is snitch." Harry repeated.

"Good boy. Any more questions?" 

"What are my punishments?" Harry asked.

"We'll start with spanking, and if I think you deserve something more, I will tell you first." Draco said. "Any other questions?"

"Yes, master. What are we going to do first?" Draco smirked at this question as he thought of all the things, he'd love to do to Harry. 

"Since this is your first experience we'll start with a little game. I'll give you orders and every-time I feel satisfied with their completion I will take off an article of clothing and/or touch you." 

"Yes master."

"To start, stand up and remove your clothes, slowly." Draco ordered.

"Yes master." Harry blushed a little.

"What's a matter Potter, too embarrassed to show me the goods." Draco mocked.

"No, master." Harry said as he stood and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. He started staring at the floor again.

"Look at me." Draco ordered. Normally Draco liked when his sub refused to look at him, but with Harry he just couldn't get enough of those beautiful green eyes.

"Yes, master." Harry said as his eyes met Draco's. He finally reached the last button on his shirt and slowly slid it off.

"Go slower." Draco nearly whispered as he stared at Harry's naked torso. He would never admit it but he was painfully hard. He had never been this turned on by one of his clients before. In fact, he'd normally have to really think about it in order to get hard, but with Harry, just the sight of him on his knees could send Draco over the edge. Good thing he had mastered his control over his body. 

"Yes, master." Harry said as he slowly undid his belt and slid it off.

"Good boy." Draco couldn't remove his gazed from Harry's body.

Harry slipped out of his shoes then removed his socks. After that he started on his trousers. Draco leaned forward in his chair placing his drink on the table and steepling his fingers. Harry continued to meet his gaze which seemed hungry and lustful. It was starting to drive him crazy. He wanted to be touched again so badly. 

He slid his trousers off, and his cock sprang upwards still hidden by his pants. Draco almost let out a moan as he watched Harry before him, but he held it together not wanting to give up his dominant appearance. Harry looped his fingers in his pant and paused for a moment.

"Pants too, Potter." Draco ordered.

"Yes, master." Harry said as he delicately slid his pants off allowing them to catch on the tip of his cock making it spring upward again. Draco lost control a little and licked his lips without realizing it. Harry fought a smile.

"Now I want you to pick up your clothes, fold them, and place them on the dresser." Draco liked keeping his room tidy but he also hoped this would give him a moment to compose himself. He was wrong.

"Yes master." Harry said as he turned and bent down so Draco could have a good view of his arse. Draco had to bite his lip to keep from doing anything to rash. Luckily Harry was turned around so he couldn't see it. 

"Now lay on the bed." Draco ordered as soon as Harry was finished putting away his clothes.

"Yes, master." Harry said as he did as he was told. 

"Good boy. You've earned a reward." Draco said as he undid his tie and slipped out of his suit jacket. he folded them and sat them on the chair, then undid just the first few buttons of his shirt, and rolled up his sleeves. He leaned down on the bed and got up close to Harry's ear. Harry was expecting to be touched, but instead Draco whispered, "But for teasing me I'm not going to touch you yet. First, I'm going to tie you down and use a few spells on you and you're not going to cum until I tell you to. If you do, you'll be punished some more." 

"Yes, master." Harry said wishing he hadn't teased Draco so he could be touched.

Draco took out his wand, whispered a spell, and ropes rose from the corners of the four-post bed wrapping themselves around Harry's wrists and ankles. Harry let out a moan as the ropes tightened and spread his arms and leg apart.

"Do you have any questions?" Draco asked.

"No master." Harry said as he stared up at Draco.

Draco pointed his wand at Harry’s cock and whispered a spell Harry had never heard of. A blue light came out of Draco's wand and as soon as it hit a tingling sensation spread along Harry’s shaft to the head of his cock and made Harry arch his back in pleasure. He became a writhing mess on the sheets and after only a few minutes of this he finally shouted, "Draco, I’m going to cum!" Draco stop abruptly.

"Excuse me, what did you just call me?" Draco smirked, excited for what was to come. 

"I'm s-sorry m..." Before harry could say another word his bindings were loosened and he was being flipped onto his stomach. a velvet cushion was placed under his stomach and then the bindings were tightened again. He felt leather straps tighten around his knees and connect to his elbows keeping him in position.

"What was the first rule potter?" Draco spat.

"Always call you master." Harry whispered nervous for what was about to come.

"And what did you call me?" Harry could hear Draco rummaging through a drawer as he spoke but no matter how he turned his head he couldn't see him.

"Draco."

"For that you'll get 4 smacks." Draco would never admit hearing Harry call his name was a huge turn on but he had made the rules and they must be followed. He raised the leather crop and brought it down on Harry’s backside with a thwack. Harry hissed in pain "One." Draco said. He brought the crop down again with another thwack. "Two." Harry arse was turning red already and Draco's cock was throbbing. Another thwack rang out. "Three." Draco made the last smack a little harder and Harry gripped the bed sheets. "Four." Harry was silent and quivering on the bed. Draco then splayed his hand over Harry's sore bottom, making Harry moan, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Are you okay to go on, Harry?"

"Y-yes master." Harry stuttered, but moved his head so he could look Draco in the eye.

"Good boy." Draco smirked. He waved his wand and the bonds released. He sat in his chair again. "Come here Potter." Draco ordered. Harry obeyed and stood before him. "On your knees in front of me." Harry got down on his knees. "You're going to suck my cock." Harry looked nervous. "What's the matter potter? Never sucked a cock before?"

"Uh, no master." Harry looked away.

"Look at me." Draco demanded. Potter obliged. "Undo my trousers." Harry unbuttoned Draco's trousers. "Now pull my cock out." Shaking, Harry stuck his hand into Draco's pants, gently gripped Draco's cock and removed it from his trousers. He was amazed at how long it was. Long, throbbing and pink. Without being told he scooted forward a little and licked the tip, tasting Draco's pre-cum. Draco couldn't help himself, he threw his head back and moaned. Draco's moan sent chills through Harry’s body, going straight to his own cock. He took Draco's tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Draco had to fight the urge to grip Harry's hair and throat fuck him. He figured since this was Harry's first blow job that that wouldn't be a good idea. He settled for clawing at the arms of his chair.

Harry started to slowly go deeper and deeper till Draco's cock hit the back of his throat. He quickly took It out of his mouth and coughed.

"Keep going." Draco scolded. Harry continued to suck. Taking almost half of Draco's cock into his mouth and fighting the urge to gag. Draco couldn't take his eyes off him; Lips red and tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "Look up at me." Harry's green eyes met Draco's as he continued to suck. Harry let out a moan the vibrated through Draco's cock that made him lose control. He intertwined his fingers in Harry's hair and began thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry gripped Draco's thighs and moaned. "Mm, good boy. Take it all." once Draco was close to his orgasm he pulled out and Harry started coughing and spluttering. Draco relaxed in his chair and focused on not cumming. Once he was calm again and Harry had composed himself, he took Harry's face in his hand and said, "You've earned a reward. You took that so well. Lay down on the bed."

Harry laid down on the bed watching Draco's every movement. Draco got up out of his chair and started undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. He slid it off then looped his fingers in his trousers and pants and slipped them off as well. Harry couldn't remove his eyes from Draco's naked form. He was so tall and lean that it made Harry's mouth water and his cock twitch. Draco approached the bed and flicked his wand. Harry was flipped over, the restraints magically wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles, and the wedge was placed under his hips, so his ass was in the air. Draco whispered another spell and a silver band appeared tightly around Harry's cock.

"Do you have any questions?" Draco whispered against Harry's ear as he leaned down.

"What did you do to my cock, master?" Harry asked.

"I placed a cock ring around it so you can’t cum whenever you want to. If you want to cum you ask me and I’ll decide if you've earned it." Draco whispered.

"Yes master."

Draco ran his hand along Harry's back as he moved to be behind Him on the bed. He gripped Harry’s arse cheeks and spread them so he could get a good view of Harry's hole. He placed his thumb over is and teased it. Harry moaned and pushed back. Draco lifted his wand again and did a quick cleaning spell to ensure Harry's insides were clean then accioed the jar of lube from the bed side table.

He slicked up his fingers and gently pressed into Harry's tight hole. He slowly inserted it making Harry groan.

"You're so tight." Draco said as he began moving in and out. He curled his finger and found Harry's prostate. Harry pulled on his restraints and moaned loudly as he pushed against Draco's finger. "Mm yes you’re such a horny little slut. Do you want more potter?"

"Yes, please, master." Harry moaned and placed his head against the bed.

Draco added another finger and started moving them faster, repeatedly hitting Harry's sensitive spot. Harry screamed in pleasure.

"Please master, I need to cum." Harry shouted.

Draco smacked his ass hard and said, "No, not yet." He added another finger, really stretching Harry's tight, tight hole.

"Please master." Harry sobbed.

"You can take it." Draco removed his fingers and lined up his cock. He slid it in harder than he wanted to, making Harry arch his back and scream. He gripped Harry's throat lightly and made him bend backwards a bit so he could whisper in his ear. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Harry was shaking but he managed to stutter out, "Y-y-yes master." Draco pulled out and slammed back in making Harry scream again. Harry’s ass gripped Draco's cock so nicely and he felt so warm, Draco was already so close to cumming. He threw his head back as he pounded harder.

"Master, please, can I cum!" Harry’s legs were quivering and his hands were gripping the sheets.

Draco couldn't hold out anymore. He waved his wand releasing the cock ring and both Harry and him road out their orgasms.


	3. After Care

Draco collapsed to the bed and pulled a shaking Harry to his chest. "Are you okay, Harry?" He whispered while holding him close.

"Y-yes." Harry quietly stuttered out.

"Roll onto your stomach." Draco said as he accioed something Harry didn't quite hear. He did as he was told without saying a word because he was exhausted. He felt a quick cleaning spell the something cool and soothing being tuned onto the stinging flesh of his butt. Draco then laid down next to Harry and pulled him to his chest again.

"You did so good. You were amazing." Draco whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, master." Harry smiled. He didn't understand aftercare before but in the moment, it was quickly becoming his favorite part.

"What do you need, dear?" Draco asked quietly. Harry felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at the pet name.

"Uh, water and maybe some food." Harry replied in an exhausted tone.

"Well what would you like to eat? I'll get you anything you'd like." Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's hair and smiled at the sent.

"Hmm, actually there was this little dinner just down the street. Would you come with me?" Harry shakily lifted his head and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready to walk you look pretty worn out and you might be sore?" Draco was concerned.

"I'll be fine, Draco. Just a few more minutes of this then we can go." Harry relaxed his head and snuggled closer to Draco's chest. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms tighter.

He wasn't like this for his other clients. He'd never hold them like he was for Harry, and he certainly wouldn't go out for food with any of them. But Harry was different. He knew Harry. At least that's the reason he gave for doing this. He didn't want to admit he felt some feeling starting to stir.

After about thirty minutes of cuddles the two finally stood and started getting dressed. Draco had to help Harry stand on his shaking legs to get his trousers and pants on.

"Are you sure you're ok to go dear?" Once again Harry smiled at Draco's words.

"I'm fine. Food will help." Harry said stroking Draco's shoulder.

After they were both dressed, Draco took Harry out the back entrance and   
They walked the block to Emily's Diner.

Once they were seated and had orders a water for Harry and coffee for Draco, Harry let out a deep sigh.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Draco asked with soft eyes and a dash of a smile.

"Better than ok! I'm assuming you wouldn't do this for any other client?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed, "No, you're different."

The waitress sat the water and coffee on the table. "Oh yeah how so?" Harry smile grew but he hid it as he took a long drink of water.

"I guess it's because you're so sexy." Draco joked even though there was quite a bit of truth in that statement.

Harry almost spat out his water. He dabbed his chin with a napkin. "You're joking right?"

"Well not entirely." Draco winked. Harry blushed a little he never thought Draco would flirt with him. "I also know you a lot more than my other clients and I wanted to catch up."

"I'm glad you did." Harry squeezed Draco's hand and Draco smiled.

The waitress came and took their order. Harry got pancakes bacon and eggs and Draco stuck with just coffee.

"You're not going to eat?" Harry asked with a concerned riddled expression.

Draco got super close and with a serious look in his eye that Harry found insanely sexy, so much so that he was hard again, Draco whispered, "Dear, after the orgasm you just gave me my stomach couldn't handle any food."

Harry blushed "Was it really that good?"

Draco got even closer pulled Harry in close and whispered in his ear sexually, "Harry, you're probably the best I've ever had, and I'm just getting started with you." He lightly bit Harry's earlobe making Harry moan ever so quietly.

Draco sat back with a smirk on his face admiring the look on Harry's face.

"There's no chance if us going back to the club tonight is there?" Harry asked feeling the tightness in his trousers.

"Nope." Draco's smirk grew, "You need to eat and I'm going to make you wait."

"So cruel." Harry smile sexily.

"Oh honey, you've just had your first taste." Draco took a sip of his coffee.

The waitress brought Harry his food and he tucked in.

"So, Harry, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on at home with Ginny?" Draco asked as he stored more sugar into his coffee the waitress just topped off.

Harry sighed deeply, "Well I'm just not into her anymore. To be fair I don't think I've ever been as into her as I should be."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well my sexual desire for her went away in the first 6 months of us dating, and now I can't even get off with her. She's really sweet but I'm just not attracted to her. And now she's talking about having kids, but I don't think I want that. I've thought about leaving but, I don't know, I guess I'm afraid of something." Harry gave a half smile.

"What do you think you're afraid of?" Draco took Harry's hand.

"I'm really not sure. I guess I kind of believe that this is the love I deserve after all I've done." Harry suddenly found the table very interesting.

"What do you mean?" Draco used two fingers to bring Harry's gaze back to him.

"Well I got so many people killed and I've ruined so many lives. I guess I believe I shouldn't have complete happiness." Harry let out a breath, but his eye got wide when he saw a little bit of anger grow in Draco's eyes.

"Harry, don't you ever say that again, to anyone! You of all people deserve happiness!" He stroked Harry's cheek, "I want you to be happy."

A tear almost left Harry's eye, "Thank you, Draco." 

"Promise me you'll do what makes you happy?" Draco asked.

"I promise." Harry whispered. "Draco, why are you a dom?"

"Well after my father went to Azkaban, all our money was locked away and I didn't want to live on mother's money since she didn't have as much as father, so I needed a job. I decided to do what I was good at and I make very good money for it." Draco smiled.

"I'm glad you're doing something you enjoy." Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Draco smiled.

"It just suits you. You make a very good dom." Harry winked. "I wish I knew what you wanted to do to me back at Hogwarts."

"Guess I'll have to show you." Draco smirked.

"I'd like that a lot." Harry took Draco's hand.

Draco pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear. "How about next Saturday you book me for the whole night?"

"I can do that." Harry smiled without thinking about it.

Draco took out a dragon-hide notebook and wrote down the appointment. "It's a date." He winked, "I have to head to my next appointment. Will you be ok getting home or do you need me to take you?"

"I'll be f... sssss" Harry hissed as he stood and nearly fell to the floor. He didn't realize how sore he was.

"I'll take you!" Draco laughed as he caught Harry.

After fighting over the bill with Harry won and paid for it, they apparated to Harry and Ginny's flat. Draco had his arm around Harry the whole time holding, holding him up.

"I'll see you next Saturday." Harry said after Draco pulled away.

"I can't wait!" Draco said kissing his knuckles. Harry smiled, "Bye, Harry."

"Bye, Draco." Harry said the Draco apparated back.

Harry didn't notice that Ginny had been spying on them since she heard the pop of them arriving.

"Was that Draco Malfoy?!" She said as soon as he walked into the living room.

It caught Harry off guard and he almost fell over from shock. "Ginny! You scared the hell out of me!" He shouted as he caught himself on the door frame.

"Well was it?" She asked again.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said scratching the back of his neck.

"I thought you were going out with coworkers?" Ginny grilled.

"I did but then I ran into Draco, and we got talking..." Harry said but he was interrupted.

"Since when do you call him Draco?!" Ginny said shocked.

"Uh I guess we're friends now." Harry knew now she must have seen how affectionate Draco was towards him and began to worry.

"Whatever I'm going to bed!" Ginny shouted as she stormed to the room and slammed the door. Harry laid on the couch and grabbed the throw blanket. He didn't feel like dealing with Ginny. He was too tired and sore. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He felt strong arms pull him close to a tight chest. He moaned when he felt warm breath on his ear.

"Harry?" He heard Draco whisper.

"Yes?" He replied.

" I love you." Draco said kissing his neck.

" I love you too." Harry smiled. Then he felt Draco's cock push against his hole and moaned. Soon Draco was all the way inside of him and he felt full and right. "Fuck, Draco you feel so good."

"So, do you." Draco moaned. He began to move in and out slowly picking up speed. Soon they were both shaking through they're orgasms and Harry woke up with a mess in his pants.

"Fuck!" He whisper-yelled. He got up and went to the bathroom looking at the clock as he passed it. "6:30" it read. He looked at the empty bed and figured Ginny must have left early to get a little bit of practice in before the team met up. She usually did that when she was angry.

He sighed and took his clothes off so he could step into the shower. The warm water felt good on his sore body. He really liked that he could still feel Draco on him though. He started to get hard thinking about it again. He felt young again with all these feelings and lust swarming inside of him. He grabbed his cock and started reimagining the night before again. It didn't take him long to cum again.

He did this multiple times throughout the day. Draco just made him so horny.

Ginny and him didn't talk for three days. It wasn't till Harry got a random phone call after work. Ginny had just got home and Harry hadn't heard her come in.

"Hello, this is Harry." He answered.

"Hey Harry! It's Draco! I got your number from the receptionist. I hope you don't mind. I just couldn't stay away." He heard Draco's excited voice.

"Draco?! I'm so happy you did! I haven't stopped thinking about you since Saturday! You're even in my damn dreams!" Harry blushed realizing he may have over shared.

"Oh really? What are we doing in those dreams?" Draco asked flirtatiously.

"You're usually cumming deep inside me." Harry said huskily.

"Fuck! The things you do to me!" Draco exclaimed.

"I know! I've never lusted after anyone before, but you have me on my knees." Harry said.

"I do like seeing you on your knees." Harry could feel Draco's smirk through the phone.

"I like when you put me on my knees." Ginny had heard enough so she slammed the front door alerting Harry that she was home. "Damn I got to go. Ginny’s home. I'll see you Saturday. Goodbye Draco." Harry whispered.

"I hope you'll tell her soon. Goodbye Harry." Draco said and they hung up.

"Who was that?" Ginny glared as she walked into the bedroom.

"Just the ministry. Nothing important." Harry lied.

"Don't fucking lie to me! I know that was Draco!" Ginny yelled. Harry was shocked and just sat there with his mouth open.

"What the hell’s going on between you too?! I saw him kiss your fucking hand and now you're talking about him cumming inside of you and putting you on your knees? What the fuck Harry?!" Ginny threw her duffel bag to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I kind of hired him." Harry said quietly.

"What the fuck does that mean? Hired him to do what?" She questioned.

"To be my dom. We had sex last night." Harry looked at the floor. He didn't want to see the tears that were starting to flow from Ginny's eyes.

"What the fuck Harry?! Am I not good enough for you?!"

"I haven't been happy for quite a while. You don't even make me cum anymore. I'm sorry Ginny. You just can't satisfy me anymore." Harry realized how harsh he sounded after the words left him.

"What. The. Fuck. Harry! I'm going to the fucking burrow. Fuck you Harry!" She grabbed her bag and slammed the doors behind her.

Harry laid on the bed feeling like the ass he was. He grabbed his phone and refilled Draco.

"Hey Harry, is something wrong?" Draco answered.

"Yeah, are you sure I'm allowed to be happy?" Harry asked.

"Harry of course you do. You told her, didn't you?"

"Yes... well sort of. She overheard us talking." Harry wiped a tear from his eye. "I feel like such an asshole."

" I'm not going to lie. You should have told her before, but what's done is done and she knows now and both of you can start to heal and find something that makes you happier." Draco's word made Harry feel a little better and he smiled.

" Draco, I think you make me happy." Harry cliched his face blushing at how corny that sounded, but if only he could have seen how big Draco was smiling.

"Harry, you make me very happy." Draco sighed.

"I can't wait to see you." Harry whispered.

"Me either. Saturday will be here soon."

"Thank you, Draco. I'll see you then. Bye." Harry smiled.

"Bye, dear." Draco also smiled.


	4. All Night

Ginny still wasn't back by the time Saturday came around. Harry didn't mind though. It made it easier to talk to Draco and to go see him when his appointed time came.

Harry apparated to the club and walked through it like he owned the place. He was so confident and excited. He reached room 202 and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Draco's voice made Harry's cock raise immediately. Harry opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

Draco sat in his high back chair wearing black slacks and a white button up with the top bottoms undone.

"Hello, pet." He smirked as he took a sip of his fire whiskey.

"Hi, Draco." Harry said. Draco sat his glass down and stood from his chair. He swaggered towards Harry and paused, staring intimidatingly at him. In a swift motion he pinned Harry to the door by his wrists and brushed his ear with his lips.

"Not off to a good start, Harry. What do you call me?" Draco asked huskily.

"I-I'm sorry m-master." Harry stuttered.

Draco grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to the bed. He bent Harry over it then leaned over him. As he undid Harry's trousers he whispered in his ear, "Only a few seconds and I already have to punish you."

Harry moaned and gripped the sheet as Draco pulled his trousers and boxers down just enough to show his ass.

" I think three should do it." Draco said as he accioed a paddle.

He brought the paddle Down with a thwack. "One." Again, with another thwack, "two." Harry moaned again. Thwack! "Three!" Draco said. He sat the paddle down and stood Harry up by grabbing his throat and the back of his shirt.

Draco pressed his clothed, hard cock against Harry's bare ass, teasing him. With a hand still on his throat he whispered in Harry's ear again, "what did you learn? What do you call me?"

"M-master." Harry replied. Draco let go and sat down in his chair taking another sip of his whiskey.

"Kneel in front of me, pet." Draco ordered.

"Yes, master." Harry moved from the bed and got on his knees in front of Draco.

"Tonight, I'm going to test your endurance. Your job is to not orgasm unless told you can. Any questions?" Draco asked.

"No, master." Harry replied.

"Pull your pants down and bend over the bed." Draco smirked.

"Yes master." Harry said. He did as he was told. He felt Draco walk up behind him and grab his ass. He rubbed soothing circles for a minute before dropping to his knees. Harry felt a cleaning spell and his cheeks being spread apart, then something warm and wet touch his hole. He dropped his head and let out a loud moan when he realized Draco was eating his ass.

Draco's tongue lapped in and out of Harry's tight whole making him squirm and moan. Then as soon as it started it stopped. He gripped the sheets as he felt Draco sink his teeth into His ass cheek.

"Why do you have to be so irresistible?" Draco asked letting his dominance slip just a little. Before Harry could say anything, he felt something being inserted into his ass. He moaned as it pressed against his prostate perfectly. Draco stood and pulled up Harry's pants.

"Let's go get a drink." Draco smirked.

"Yes master." Harry looked confused and this pleased Draco.

They went down stairs and sat at the bar.

"I'll have fire whiskey on the rocks." Draco ordered, "Harry?" As Harry went to speak Draco reached into his pocket and pushed a button.

"I'll take...holy fuck." Harry said under his breath as the toy vibrated against his prostate.

"What was that?" The bartender asked. Draco continued to press the butting making it difficult for Harry to think.

"Uh...uhm. Same thing." Harry finally said giving up on trying to think of a drink. "Fuck!" He whispered.

"Everything ok?" Draco asked wickedly.

"Ye....ssssss." He hit the button before Harry could finish his sentence.

The bartender brought them their drinks and Draco noticed Harry was shaking as he took a sip. He pushed the button again nearly making Harry drop his drink. He sat it on the table clutching it tightly as he tried to keep from cumming.

Draco stared at Harry as he took a sip of his drink.

"Draco, I can't hold out much longer." Harry whispered.

Draco glared at him as he reached back into his pocket and held down the button. The vibration intensified and didn't stop. Harry leaned forward and gripped the counter trying to suppress a moan.

Draco leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "for not calling me master...again... I'm going to make you cum right here in front of everyone. Then I'm going to take you back to the room and punish you."

Harry let out a quiet, suppressed moan. "Please master, don't make me cum." Harry pleaded.

Draco just smirked and increased the vibration. Harry squirmed in his seat he was so close and doing everything he could not to cum. Draco increased the vibration one more time tipping Harry over the edge with a loud "mmm fuck!"

"Is everything ok, sir?" Harry heard the bartender ask. He looked up, face bright red.

"Yes, I'm ok." He lied as best as he could through his panting.

The bartender gave him a weird look and walked away. He looked at Draco who was smirking at him the whole time.

"Let's go back upstairs." Harry noted how lustful and hungry Draco's eyes looked.

"Take off your clothes." Draco ordered as they entered the room.

"Yes, master." Harry said as he did as he was told. As he took off his sticky boxers his cock was dripping with cum. Draco smirked and walked towards him. With two fingers he swiped up some of Harry's cum.

"Suck." He ordered as he presented his fingers. Harry felt his cock start to twitch as he took Draco's cum drenched fingers into his mouth and tasted himself.

"Good boy." Draco smiled. "For your punishment for cumming without me telling you that you could... 5 spankings. Bend over the bed."

Before he brought the paddle down this time he reached in his pocket and turned the vibrator on full blast. Five thwacks later Harry was shaking again with a throbbing cock.

"Ask before you cum." Draco whispered in his ear.

"Y-yes master." Harry stuttered.

"Stay." Draco ordered.

"Yes, master." Draco walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer. Harry couldn't tell what he pulled out but it was a few things. He walked back to where Harry was bent over the bed.

Draco slipped a blindfold over Harry's eyes, then told him to lay on the bed.

"Yes, master." Harry crawl onto the bed and laid on his back. He flinched when Draco ran his nails down his side.

"You're mine right now." He heard Draco say right next to his ear. Then he felt Draco nibble his lobe and kiss his way down to his chest biting down and making a huge hickey.

"Yes master. All yours!" Harry moaned and arched his back.

Harry felt something being wrapped around his cock.

"Remember, don't cum until I tell you to." Draco reminded.

"Yes, master." Harry said.

Harry felt a tingling on his cock that slowly got stronger and stronger till he was gripping the sheets.

"Fuck! Master I can't hold on much longer!" He screamed in pleasure.

Draco stopped the machine and Harry relaxed.

"Good boy." Draco said as he kissed Harry's neck.

After Harry regained his composure, he felt the tingling sensation again.

"Oh fuck!" He screamed arching his head backwards. "I'm going too..." the machine cut off again.

He laid there panting trying to keep himself from spilling over.

Again, once he'd relaxed the tingling sensation was back but this time, he felt something new. Draco's tongue on the head of his cock.

"Oh god! Master!" He yelled. "Please let me cum!"

The machine shut off and Draco's tongue disappeared.

After a little bit of a longer break the tingling started again and Draco was now using his tongue and fondling his balls.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harry yelled.

Then he felt the vibrator in his ass turn on full force.

"Master, please! My cock hurts I need to cum so badly!" Harry begged.

Draco lifted his head long enough to say, " cum for me!"

Harry burst into Draco's mouth with a loud shout. He came so hard he convulsed for almost a minute after.

"F-fuck!" He said as he laid his head against the pillow.

He felt Draco pull his body close and his lips against his ear. " I'm not done with you yet. Do you need something to help you recover?"

"Y-yes master." Harry stuttered.

Draco accioed a potion and took Harry's blind gold off.

"Drink this." He ordered.

Immediately after drinking the potion Harry felt like he hadn't come at all.

"I think you've earned a reward." Draco smiled and stood from the bed. He slowly and smoothly slipped out of his clothes. Harry licked his lips as Draco removed his boxers revealing his cock. Harry was fully hard again.

"On your knees in front of me." Draco ordered.

"Yes master." Harry said as he did as he was told. He was now face to face with Draco's leaking cock.

"It's not fair that you've cum twice and I haven't even been touched." He gently grabbed Harry's face, " suck." He ordered.

Harry greedily took his cock into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the tip and using his hand to play with Draco's balls.

"Mm you've gotten better." Draco tilted his head back and wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair. He started thrusting at a slow steady pace trying not to go too deep so he wouldn't make Harry gag. Soon pleasure took over though and his thrust got faster and deeper. Harry took all of it, drool running down his chin and tears pooling in his eyes.

"Fuck yeah, Harry! Take it!" Draco yelled as he pushed his dick in as far as he could and held it there till Harry started grabbing at his thigh. He thrusted out and continued his pace, "good boy! Oh, you feel so good! I'm going to fuck you so hard!" Harry was throbbing with each word Draco said.

"But first I'm going to cum all over your face and make you lick all of it up!" Draco gripped Harry's head tighter and began thrusting harder and more erratic. "Fuck, God yes! I'm cumming Harry!" He pulled out and released all over Harry's lips and chin. "Lick it off." He ordered through his panting.

"Yes, master." Harry said as he licked his lips and used his fingers to get what he couldn't reach, sucking the cum off them as well.

"Mm you're so fucking sexy!" Draco said. "Get on that bed. On your hands and knees." Draco ordered.

"Yes, master." Harry said. Draco raised his wand and the ropes wrapped themselves around Harry's arms and legs locking him in place. He felt Draco's hands move along his back and down to his ass. He felt Draco grab the vibrator and slowly pull it out. He moaned as he did.

He felt the warmth of Draco's tongue again, lapping at his hole. Then a finger being inserted inside him. He moaned and pushed against it.

"You want it so bad, don't you my little slut?" Draco asked.

"Yes master." Harry replied. He felt Draco move up his body, finger still fucking his ass.

"You want my cock?" Draco asked. Harry's cock ached and was dripping pre-cum.

"Yes master! Please!" Harry begged.

Draco added another finger. "Beg for it."

"Please master can I have your cock! I need you inside of me!" Harry begged.

"Mm good boy. I want you to ride me." Draco whispered. He added another finger and fucked Harry till he was satisfied.

"Get on top of me." Draco ordered as he undid Harry's ropes and laid on the bed.

"Yes master." Harry said and he straddled Draco. Draco lined up his cock and Harry slowly sat down on it. Draco threw his head back as Harry bottomed out.

"Fuck yes!" Draco said losing his cool again. "Move." He ordered.

"Yes master." Harry started slowly bouncing up and down. He moaned loudly and clawed at Draco's chest. Draco bent his knees placing his feet to the mattress and started thrusting upward into Harry.

"Oh my god!" Harry yelled. Draco's balls slapped against his ass as he rode Draco's every thrust. "Oh master!"

"Fuck yes! Harry! I love your tight little hole! My dirty little slut!" Draco yelled. He grabbed Harry's head and pulled him down against him still thrusting inside of him. "Do you like when I fuck you, my little slut?"

"Yes master!" Harry screamed in pleasure.

"Tell me you love my cock." Draco whispered.

"I love your cock so much, master. You feel so good!" Harry yelled. Draco grabbed him tightly and threw him to the mattress, fucking him hard.

"I'm going to cum!" Harry yelled.

"Not yet! Take it Harry! Take it like the little slut you are! My little slut!" Draco shouted as he pounded Harry as hard as he could. Hitting his prostate with ever thrust.

"Make me cum first!" Draco ordered.

"Yes master!" Harry began meeting all of Draco's thrusts.

"Oh god yeah! Keep doing that!" Draco moaned. His thrusts started getting sloppier. "Harry, I'm going to cum! Cum with me!" He screamed as he unloaded into Harry and Harry did the same all over the two of them.

Draco crumpled to the bed, barely able to hold his wand, he whispered a cleaning spell. Then grabbed Harry and pulled him close.

"Fuck, Harry! That was amazing! If I didn't have to pay bills, I wouldn't make you pay." Draco said nuzzling Harry's hair.

"I'd pay anyways. You're so much better at this than I am." Harry chuckled barely able to move his lips.

"Fuck Harry!" Draco cursed as he felt his chest flutter at Harry's laugh.

"What?" Harry smiled.

"Nothing. Its just... you make me so happy." Draco whispered against Harry's head.

Tears swelled in Harry's eyes, "me too, Draco."

"What I wouldn't do to make you mine for real." Draco said sadly as he pulled Harry tighter.

Harry turned and sat up to look Draco in the eye, "Do you mean that?"

"With all my heart." Draco said looking deep into Harry's green eyes.

"So why don't you?" Harry asked.

"Because you're with someone, and I don't know if you'd want me." Draco said sadly.

"I'm certain Ginny and I are done and I want you more than anything." Harry stroked Draco's cheek. Draco sat up slowly.

"Really?" Draco asked as he wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair.

"Yes Dra..." Harry barley finished his sentence as Draco pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Harry had never been kissed like that and it made his heart pound out of his chest. Draco didn't want to say anything but he was in love and this kiss proved it.

Draco pushed Harry to the bed and climbed on top of him, never breaking the kiss. Harry gripped Draco's hair and wrapped his legs around his waist. Draco easily slipped his now hardened cock back inside Harry. Moving very slowly, they moved as one, worshipping each other's bodies. Neither one of them had ever felt this way. They felt needed and wanted. Like they belonged somewhere. Without saying a word, they claimed each other.

"Master..." Draco interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Say my name. I'm not your master right now, I'm your equal." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

"Draco, I'm going to cum." Harry whispered in reply.

"Me too." Draco pumped a few more times before both him and Harry were rolling in ecstasy. They both shook in each other's arms, kissing tenderly, for what felt like an eternity.

"I've never made love to anyone." Draco said placing his forehead against Harry's.

"I've never felt anything like that." Harry responded.

"You're mine, Harry?" Draco asked.

"All yours." Harry kissed Draco's lips again.


End file.
